


"The eagles are here..."

by div2994



Series: The Eagles Are Coming [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Of Five Armies, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Dies In Battle of Five Armies, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Gore, bagginshield, the saddest thing yet the cleanest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is at Bilbo's side when the worst happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The eagles are here..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Inspired by this ask on Tumblr: http://thingols.tumblr.com/post/105906020741/au-dwalin-finds-bilbo-unconscious-and-calls-for

The blood was pounding in Thorin’s ears as he ran back with Dwalin towards the ruined fortress. Only moments ago had he finally slain the Pale Orc, but now the victory tasted bitter on his tongue as thoughts of Bilbo’s lifeless body flickered across his brain.

  
Why had Bilbo stayed at Ravenhill? Why had he not run for shelter when the second orc army descended on the hill? The wild is no place for folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.

  
Loyalty, honour, and a willing heart. The qualities that he himself most prized and that had saved Thorin and his comrades from ambush was the one thing that had plagued Bilbo since he ran out of his front door. So many chances to turn back that he didn’t take. Thorin could almost weep for shame and anger that he’d have punished the hobbit for staying true to him.

  
As they reached the spot where Bilbo lay, Dwalin laid a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to go to the hobbit alone. Upon reaching him, Thorin knelt down, disrupting the surrounding rubble and rousing Bilbo, who turned and smiled upon seeing the king.

  
“They told me-” He paused to cough and drew a deep ragged breath, “They told me you defeated him.” Every breath seemed to pain him and blood seeped from between his fingers, laid across his stomach.

  
“Indeed, master burglar, it is done.” Bilbo began to push himself to sit up and revealed his wound to Thorin’s gaze.

  
A deep jagged gash marred his belly, bloody and pooling red before Thorin’s eyes. He knew of no healer in Arda who could mend his burglar now. He stifled a gasp as he helped Bilbo to rest more comfortably against the rubble and put a hand behind his head to cushion him.

  
“The others told me of your bravery today.” He smiled with pride at the thought of the hobbit fighting alongside his warriors.

  
“I told you I had some skill with conkers.” He laughed weakly between shallow painful breaths.

“Tonight we will feast and regale the company with tales of your feats in battle. Then you can go home. To your books, and your armchair.” He tried to smile and continued, “I would take back my words and deeds at the gate, Bilbo. I could never regret Gandalf’s choice in burglar but only that I led you into such great peril.”

Bilbo reached up and grasped Thorin’s hand, clasping it in his own and replied, “No! I am glad to have shared in your perils, it has been far more than any Baggins deserves.”

At this, a great ache built in Thorin’s chest, almost forcing a sob from deep within, but he swallowed it quickly. “Bilbo, if more of us valued home above hoarded gold, it would be a far merrier world.” His eyes heavy with unshed tears, he rested his head against Bilbo’s forehead, feeling his copper curls tickle his skin.

A great cry overhead forced him to look upward at the eagles soaring to dispatch the last of the armies on the ground. He turned to Bilbo, who had always been fascinated with them, ever since they first rode them from the Misty Mountains.

“Bilbo, the eagles… the eagles are here!” But Bilbo had fallen silent and his breath had stilled.

The ache in Thorin’s chest now swelled fit to burst and nearly rent him in two. The unfathomable feeling of loss and despair forced out a sob which racked his whole body and he drew the hobbit close and let forth the tears he could not let the hobbit see, all the while murmuring “The eagles, Bilbo, they’re here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I'm sad again. Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to comment with any constructive criticism :) and for more sad Bagginshield, I'm here: orcristhorin.tumblr.com


End file.
